Alto Brontes
Alto Brontes (original version ) is the evolution of Mega Brontes in the Bakugan Anime. Information Description Alto Brontes evolved from Mega Brontes. He has become mean spirited and gains more energy from defeated Bakugan. He has an extra set of arms to battle multiple Bakugan at once. His strength has grown ten times stronger, but has made him slower. A bright white circle on his chest can freeze a charging Bakugan with a single blast. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Alto Brontes appears in episode 31, Gus used the Chaos Ability X on Mega Brontes then it was forced to evolve. Mega Brontes evolved into Alto Brontes due to this force evolution. In episode 33, Volt Luster and Gus Grav brawl because Volt wants Brontes back. During the battle Gus says, "He screamed out your name, Volt," to fill Volt with anger. Volt loses to Gus, but Brontes is thrown away once again by Gus. He ends up somewhere in some sort of desert like region in New Vestroia. Afterwords, he cries, "Volt, save me!", in the same place Dan and Baron entered New Vestroia after Mira left. He and Volt were never reunited. ; Ability Card(s) * Atmosphere: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Alto Brontes. * Black Gates: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Shining Nightmare: Adds 400 Gs to Alto Brontes. * Sprite Glow: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Magic Dice: Rolls a dice; its effect depends on the number. # Rolling a 4''': Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. # Rolling a '''6: Reflects the opponent's ability. # Rolling a 1''': Adds 200 Gs to Alto Brontes. * '''Trance Rapture Illusion: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Wizard Proxy: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to a Bakugan on your team. Trivia * For some reason, Brontes loses Darkus abilities after evolving to this form. * Brontes is the only Bakugan that Spectra and Gus evolved that lost his own will (he fought against evolving with Chaos Ability X). * While Rex Vulcan and Blast Elico's power level are boosted from 500 Gs to 700 Gs when evolved, Alto Brontes' power level increased to 600 Gs. * At one point, Alto Brontes was the only Bakugan who evolved from Chaos Ability X that was released as a toy, until Blast Elico's release in Japan. * He is the only Bakugan who evolved due to Chaos Ability X who was thrown out twice. * After being thrown out by Gus, he somehow got his own will back. * Since he was the first Bakugan to have ridges sticking out on him, any Bakugan that had this same feature was considered to have "Alto Brontes Disease". * His scythe in the Anime has a uncanny appearance to Reaper's scythe in the First Anime, except his is Haos colored and Reaper's is Darkus. * His Bakugan form looks almost exactly like Mega Brontes but with two extra arms. * Even though Mega Brontes was the weakest bakugan of the Vexos, Alto Brontes seems to be a very powerful bakugan Gallery Anime File:Altobrontes00.jpg|Alto Brontes in ball form File:Gus_and_Alto_Brontes.jpg|Alto Brontes with Gus|link=Gus Grav File:Alto_brontes.jpg|Alto Brontes in Bakugan form File:Altobrontes0.jpg|Alto Brontes using ability Atmosphere File:Altobrontes000.JPG|Alto Brontes using ability Wizard Proxy File:Altobrontes1.JPG|Alto Brontes using ability Black Gates File:Altobrontes02.JPG|Alto Brontes using Black Gates File:Altobrontes-dice-1.JPG|Alto Brontes using an effect of Magic Dice File:Boriates+altobrontes.JPG|Alto Brontes using Black Gates on Boriates File:Altobrontes+boriates.JPG|Alto Brontes using ability Trance Rapture Illusion File:Altobrontes+gus.JPG|Alto Brontes and Gus Game alto brontes battle damaged.jpg|BakuCore Haos Alto Brontes File:Alto_Brontes_-_Reverse_Haos.jpg|BakuFlip Haos Alto Brontes hhyr.JPG|Translucent Aquos Alto Brontes Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (6).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (5).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (17).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (15).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (14).JPG PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (2).jpg PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (7).jpg Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (8).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (14).PNG Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Characters